When Your Past Comes Back To Haunt
by MusicLover500
Summary: Fed up with Mystic Falls, Elena leaves. Seven years later, she's one of the top agents at NCIS and has managed to forget the supernatural. However, the latest case forces her to come face-to-face with her past, and realize that not matter what, your past is unescapable.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first stories like this, so I'm really nervous. I'd had this idea for awhile, though if you guys don't like it, I'll probably scrap it and create a new story. Sorry for any OOC; I probably just became an insult to fanfic writers everywhere. This is going to be AU for season 3 of Vampire Diaries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or NCIS, just the storyline.**

When Your Past Comes Back To Haunt: NCIS/Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1:

_Dear Diary,_

_Lately, I've been having this feeling, like everything's about to change drastically. I keep telling myself it's absurd but what if it isn't? What if everything really is about to change? If everything is, then how will it change? What will change?_

Elena stopped writing for a moment, and pondered over the different ways her life could be changed drastically again for the first time in seven years. Someone could end up dying… or the rest of the team could find out about her past and all the supernatural drama that came with it. Neither were appealing options, especially the second. _It's over. That parts over, and has been since you got the hell out of Mystic Falls all those years ago._ She told herself sternly.

Nostalgia bit at her like it always did when she thought about Mystic Falls. Some of her best memories were there, along with some of the worst. As much as she missed it though, she couldn't deny that she was relieved to not be the reason everyone was dying, and able to live a semi-normal life. The only people she had kept in contact with were Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and of course Alaric and Jeremy. Everyone else she just… cut out.

She immediately shoved those thoughts into the little box in the back of her mind reserved for stuff like that before she took a painful trip down memory lane. She had just shoved her diary into her drawer when a familiar voice asked "What's that you got there, Probie?"

Elena slammed the door shut before Tony could get a glimpse, and rolled her eyes at her teammate. He occasionally called her 'Probie' to mess with her, even though he knew as well as she did that she wasn't a probationary agent any more. He reminded her of another person, in what felt like another life, a person who was firmly shoved in the back of her mind. "Nothing for you, Tony."

"Come on, Elena, what is it? Letters from a secret admirer you don't want Gibbs to see? Secret codes? A diary?" Her teammate pressed. She just shook her head, refusing to let him know his last guess was right.

"I know! Birth control pills!" He said triumphantly, only to get slapped on the back of the head by Gibbs, who had just walked in with his usual cup of coffee.

"Gear up. We've got a dead Petty Officer in some small town near Virginia. Where the hell are Ziva and McGee?" He said, noticing the other two agents weren't in yet.

"McGee's car broke down boss. Ziva's giving him a ride. They should be in about… now." Tony replied, just as the elevator opened to reveal Ziva and McGee. Elena heard them laughing, and noticed something like jealously cross Tony's face before it disappeared. She dimissed the thought, and followed the others to the elevator.

Little did any of them realize that this case would be the one that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just the plot.**

**Thanks to superstephy8, TheElegantFaerie, DorkyCorky23, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, and xTheArcher for reviewing the last chapter. I probably wouldn't have been continuing this otherwise.**

**To answer some questions: a) They WILL go to Mystic Falls, though that won't be for another chapter or two, b) The team will find out about everything in her past, and c) Elena is 25, and those she keeps in contact with in Mystic Falls knows about her being an NCIS agent.**

Chapter 2:

The town was indeed small, and your stereotypical small town USA with that cozy, Mayberry-type feel to it. As Elena moved around bagging and tagging evidence, she found it reminded her of Mystic Falls before all the supernatural shit had began, with the exception of naval officers being found dead in an unnaturally large pool of blood with a gaping wound in there neck.

She looked up and surveyed the scene. From what she could tell, there were no shell cases, and no evidence really except for the blood and a bloody object that was unidentifiable that lay a few feet away from the dead body.

She moved towards it and carefully picked it up with one gloved hand. It was pointed at one end, and blood covered almost half of the thing. The other, non-bloody half looked it was made out of wood. It reminded Elena vaguely of a stake, and the more the stared at it, the more certain she was that it was one. _The hell is this doing here? _She wondered as she placed it in one of the evidence bags. She thought briefly that maybe their dead Petty Officer knew about vampires, but she pushed it away, mainly because it seemed absurd. For all she knew, it could be the murder weapon. An uneasy feeling lingered, and she found herself tuning into Ducky's conversation with Gibbs.

"…If you look here, Jethro, you can see that the poor fellow was savagely attacked in the neck. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't a pint of blood left in his body." Ducky commented.

"What do you think, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I won't know for sure until I do an autopsy, but I'd suggest looking for a knife or some other type of sharp object." Ducky replied. Elena forced herself not to jump to conclusions, so what if their naval officer was attacked savagely in the neck? That didn't mean a vampire was responsible. But then there was the stake…

Just then, Tony burst in, the witness statements in hand and Ziva behind him. "All of the people we talked to said they don't remember hearing or seeing anything out of the ordinary." He began.

"The woman who found Petty Officer Hammins said she was walking by with her dog when she noticed his door was open. She said she walked inside to see if he was all right and found him laying on the floor, surrounded by blood." Ziva chimed in.

"According to the other people we interviewed, our Petty Officer was a well liked and respected man." Tony finished.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts and shared her discovery. "I found this. It's a possible murder weapon." She said, handing the bagged stake to Gibbs. She hoped it was indeed the murder weapon, and that this was all a coincidence or by product of her imagination, but she knew there were no such things as coincidences.

Back at headquarters, Elena searched feverishly for any information on Hammins, mainly background. She wanted to make sure she was just jumping to conclusions, however, all she could find was the usual, none of which really proved her theory. Then again, her background probably looked fairly normal except for the many deaths of her family members, nothing that would scream 'My life is one big shitload of supernatural drama!'. And there was nothing really on the town that pointed towards supernatural influence, no strange disappearances or murders or 'animal' attacks. She told herself once again that she was just jumping the gun, and headed down to Autopsy to share her information with Gibbs.

She walked in, and realized Ducky was in the process of explaining what may have caused what on the body. She stood still and listened. "There are no signs of bruises or any of a struggle really. However, I did notice something very interesting. It turns out my earlier suspicion was right, there's not a single drop of blood left in the body. And if you look here, you can see these marks on the neck, like two perfect puncture wounds, right on the jugular."

Elena suddenly felt very, very faint all of the sudden. _It's not possible, it's not possible, it's not possible._ Her brain chanted over and over. There was no way their latest case could involve a vampire… no way her past could be creeping back, like bad karma. Before she was aware of what she was doing, she was all but running for the elevator.

She barreled through the doors as they opened and right into someone. She looked up and saw it was Tony. "Woah. You okay, Elena?" She heard him ask, and felt him steady her. "You look like you've just seen a ghost, or like you're about to be sick."

"I'm fine, Tony." She replied, wanting to get as far away from Autopsy as possible. "My head's not feeling the best, but I'll take some aspirin and be fine in no time." She lied.

"You going back up to the bullpen?" He asked. She nodded. He pressed the button for the third floor and the doors closed, leaving the two of them alone.

"Where were you going?" She asked, trying to make small talk to forget about what she'd just found out.

"I was going to Abby's to see if she'd found anything useful." He replied. "You sure you're ok?"

Elena nodded, and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. When they did, she brushed past Tony without bothering to say goodbye and walked over to her desk, where she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a half-buried object. It was the vervain necklace Stefan had given her years ago. She'd put it in the drawer and left it there, believing she'd have no use for it ever again, and wanting to forget the pain she knew would come with wearing it. However, she knew that it was vital for her to wear it now.

She put it on, and remembered the others times someone had put it on. There had been Stefan when he'd given it to her, and Damon, when he'd given it back to her after Klaus' sacrifice ritual. She suddenly wondered what they had been doing these past seven years, but she pushed that thought away; it wouldn't do her any good thinking about stuff like that. She had just sat down to continue her search for information on their dead Petty Officer when Gibbs walked in.

"Gear up. We got another dead Petty Officer, this time in some town named Mystic Falls." He said, glancing at Elena briefly before heading for the elevator. All Elena could do was stare after him, frozen.

**There's the second chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint; it took me two nights to write this, as well as a couple of days to think about how to begin it. I tried making it longer, as a sort of Valentine's Day gift. Happy Valentine's Day, by the way.**

**So what did you guys think about the Tony/Elena scene's this chapter? Would you guys like to see possibly a Tony/Elena/Damon triangle? Who should be the one killing everyone: Katherine, Klaus, Stefan, or an OC? Let me know, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The drive to Mystic Falls seemed to last forever to Elena. Quite a few times, she'd seen McGee or Ziva glance at her, probably wondering why she was so tense. "Is there something wrong, Elena? You have been like this since we left." Ziva finally asked.

She turned away from the window and saw Ziva looking at her with a mixed expression of concern and curiosity. Next to Ziva, McGee had wore a similar expression. "It's just… this town, there are some things I'd like to forget that happened here." She said, deciding on half-truth. What she _didn't _say was that this was the same town where she ran out on everyone seven years ago, and not only would she have to them, she also had to deal with the supernatural aspects of her past again.

"You used to live here?" McGee asked. Slowly she nodded. "It's my hometown." She said softly, watching as they passed the 'Welcome To Mystic Falls!' sign. She didn't have to look to know Ziva and McGee were staring at her.

Mystic Falls hadn't changed any from what Elena could see. The Grill was still there and the high school still looked the same. It was like she was taking a drive through town instead of returning for the first time in seven years.

The crime scene was located in the woods on the old Lockwood property, a place she knew well not only because she'd grown up near these woods, but also because of the supernatural stuff associated with the place. If memory served, it wasn't too far from the old Lockwood celler.

She went around taking pictures of anything that could possibly be evidence while listening in to Ducky and Gibbs' conversation.

"Time of death would be about two hours ago. The cause of death appears to be this wound on the neck, much like the one Petty Officer Hammins sustained. I wouldn't be surprised if he also didn't have a drop of blood in him." Ducky explained. _He wouldn't. _Elena thought, knowing that their dead naval officer died by being drained of blood by a vampire. One who obviously had a grudge against the navy. She began trying to profile the vampire, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Good. You guys are here." The voice said in relief.

"You Sheriff Forbes?" She heard Gibbs ask.

"Yes. I take it your Agent Gibbs?" Sheriff Forbes asked. There was a brief pause, in which Elena figured Gibbs had nodded, before the woman spoke again. "What have you guys got so far?"

_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me._ Elena chanted mentally over and over again, not liking the questions that would come if she did. While Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Alaric knew why she left and that she was a federal agent, no one else did, and she'd like to avoid the questions as long as possible. "Elena? Is that you?" She winced when she heard Sheriff Forbes' voice.

She turned around and faced Sheriff Forbes, who was staring at her in shock, and Gibbs, who was looking between the two. "Hey Sheriff." She said quietly.

"Do you two know each other?" Gibbs demanded. By now Elena could see the rest of the team had stopped what they were doing and was watching the trio.

"She's friends with my daughter." Sheriff Forbes replied, giving Elena a 'We-need-to-talk' look, before glancing briefly at the body and back up at Elena. She got the message, and knew that the other woman already knew the officer had been killed by a vampire, and that they needed to discuss it. "Have you found any type of murder weapon?" The sheriff continued, changing the subject.

"Not yet, though it appears the poor fellow died of extreme blood loss. There is this peculiar wound on the victim's neck, much like the one on another victim's neck. I believe we are looking for the same killer." Ducky said.

"You've had another victim like this before?" She continued, her eyebrows rising. Clearly she wasn't expecting that. Elena knew now that the sheriff would do whatever it took to get more information about their other dead officer. "Agent Gibbs, I'd like some of your agents to remain behind, if that's all right with you. We've had similar deaths like this, and I think it would be beneficial to both of us if we pool our resources together, since we're probably looking for the same killer." Sheriff Forbes continued.

"Fine by me." Gibbs said a few minutes later. "Elena, DiNozzo, Ziva! You three are staying behind." He continued. "McGee and I will head back and see what Abby has and what Ducky finds. We'll call you when we find something. We'll be back in a few days." He said, before walking away back towards the car with McGee following him. Ducky and Palmer followed a few seconds later, loading the body into the ME's van. A few minutes later they left, leaving the three agents and the sheriff behind.

**So… how horrible was it? I'm sorry if it sucks, I wanted to get it up, and my mind's sort of elsewhere right now. I'm really excited for tonight's episode of Vampire Diaries. I still can't believe they killed Jeremy last episode; it's not going to be the same without him, like how it isn't without Alaric or Jenna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized something I should have explained earlier. This takes place after the Season 3 episode 'Disturbing Behavior' for Vampire Diaries, and sometime during season 7 for NCIS. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4:

"Well, I should be going." Elena heard Sheriff Forbes say. "I'll stop by wherever you're staying later and drop off what information we have." She continued, giving Elena a look that said they needed to talk as soon as possible. Elena just stared at the spot where Gibbs and the others had been before, thinking of the ways to stall the talk.

She watched the woman's retreating back and turned around to see Tony and Ziva looking at her. "What?" She asked.

"We are waiting to follow your lead. You are the one who knows this town the best after all." Ziva explained.

"Oh, right." Elena felt like an idiot; of course they'd be looking to her to show them the town. "First we should get out of these woods and then find a place to stay." Her two teammates nodded and began heading out of the woods. Elena followed, wondering what it would mean now that she was back home, and wondering who she lost contact with would still be here.

She had a feeling Tyler would be- after all he was one of the Founding families- but wasn't sure about Stefan and Damon, if Stefan had ever returned after leaving with Klaus. _Probably not. _She told herself. _People would have noticed by now that they don't age. And in this town that's very dangerous. _For some reason, this thought filled her with sadness. She realized that she had been hoping to see them again, even though it was fairly impossible.

"So you're from Mayberry, huh?"

Elena almost jumped out of her skin at Tony's voice next to her. She placed a hand on her racing heart to calm it, and glared at him when she saw him smiling.

"Damn it Tony! You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed, swatting at him angrily with all her might.

"Ow! Jeez Elena, where'd you learn to it someone like that?" Tony said, rubbing his shoulder. "And it's not my fault you were off in Oz."

"Quite being such a babe, Tony." Ziva called from ahead, glancing behind her long enough to smile at Elena. She smiled back.

"'Baby'. It's 'baby' Ziva." Tony said, glaring between the two of them.

Ziva muttered something about American idioms, and Elena but back a smile.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, you're from Smalltown USA?" Tony continued, jumping back to his previous subject.

Elena nodded. "It's not exactly Mayberry though."

"Good. Those type of towns get annoying after awhile." He said. "So what _is _Mystic Falls like?" He continued more seriously.

Full of supernatural creatures and a magnet for death.

"You know, everyone knows everyone, your parents know each other, that sort of stuff. Pretty average." She replied, shrugging.

"So basically your stereotypical smalltown. Unless there's some sort of old shut-in who no ones seen for years that goes around abducting people and murdering them. Maybe he sells them as meat. Or he stuffs them in cupcakes. Remind me to be wary of the meat and cupcakes here." Tony said.

Elena burst into laughter. The idea of someone stuffing body parts into cupcakes was both disturbing and absurd. Then she imagined Klaus or Katherine doing that and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I…I doubt there's… anyone like that." She said, giggling inbetween words. She breathed deeply, trying to curb the laughter and giggles. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see Tony smiling at her, looking like he was restraining himself from laughing. She glanced in Ziva's direction and saw the Israeli was staring at the two, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you two done now?" She asked. The two nodded, and smiled at each other before continuing their journey out of the woods.

"Thanks. I really needed that." Elena told Tony.

"You're welcome, Elena." He replied. She stared at him. He'd used her real name for once. Before she could ask him why he didn't call her Probie, he hurried to catch up to Ziva.

-VD-NCIS-VD-NCIS-

After exiting the woods, the three agents silently decided to go around and ask some of the locals about their dead Naval officer. The first place they stopped, much to Elena's displeasure, was the Mystic Grill. She'd been hoping to avoid this place for as long as possible. Deciding there wasn't much she could do about it, she steeled for the questions bound to come before stepping inside her favorite childhood hang out.

The Grill hadn't changed much from what she could see. The bar was still where it always had been; the pool tables were still to the left of the entrance. Even the dining area looked the same.

"Oh my gosh! Elena!" The familiar voice of Caroline squealed before Elena found herself pulled into an airtight hug. She patted her old friend's back awkwardly aware of the attention they were attracting. She could practically hear the whispers of the other town residents. After all, it wasn't everyday someone who'd skipped town unannounced came back.

"Hey Car." She said. "You can let go now." She added. The bubbly blonde stepped back, and Elena found herself being pulled into another familiar hug.

"Hey Bonnie." She said, smiling and returning her other friend's hug. Bonnie smiled at her before stepping back. The next person to hug Elena was Jeremy.

This hug was equally warm on both sides, and the two held on longer than she had with the others. "It's good to see you again Elena." He said in her ear. She could hear the smile in her brother's voice, and smiled back.

They finally pulled away from each other, and Elena smiled at her old friends, forgetting momentarily the fact that she was here with Tony and Ziva. She was brought back to reality by one of them- probably Tony- clearing his throat.

"I take it you four know each other?" Ziva asked, looking between Elena and the others. Elena nodded.

"They're some important people from my past. These two," She gestured to Caroline and Bonnie. "Are two of my best friends since we were little. And he's my brother." She continued, pointing to Jeremy.

"Caroline, Bonnie, Jer, these are two of my teammates Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo." She added, introducing her friends and brother to her teammates. They exchanged greetings and formalities.

"Forbes? As in Sheriff Forbes?" Tony asked Caroline, who nodded.

"You guys have already met my mom?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice. Tony and Ziva nodded.

"We are here on a case." Ziva explained. "Do you three by any chance happen to know a Staff Sgt. Charles Birmings?" She asked Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy. The three shook their heads.

"But we can ask around." Caroline offered. "Why?"

"He was found dead this morning in some woods that belong to some family called the Lockwoods." Tony said.

Elena watched as her friends and brother exchanged confused and shocked glances. "He was found dead on Tyler's property?" Jeremy asked.

Elena nodded, along with Tony and Ziva. "Do you know this Tyler Lockwood?" Ziva asked. Everyone, including Elena, except for Tony and Ziva nodded.

"But he wouldn't murder anyone." Caroline added quickly. The others nodded in agreement.

"The body was found on his property." Ziva reminded them.

"But that doesn't prove anything." Elena said sharply, defending Tyler's innocence. She may not have kept in contact with him, but she still cared about him. Her and Ziva looked at each other for a few minutes before turning their gazes elsewhere. Elena loved Ziva like a sister, but she wouldn't stand for anyone accusing her friends of murder.

Her gaze settled on the bar, where she saw Alaric's familiar back sitting next to a black leather jacket that looked just like the one Damon always wore. She felt hope rise up, but immediately shot it down.

"Would you guys like to join us? If you're not too busy with the case, that is." Bonnie offered. Elena longed to say yes, but looked at her teammates, knowing they ultimately made the final decision. Tony nodded while Ziva just shrugged.

"Great!" Caroline chirped before grabbing Elena and dragging her to the nearest table. The others followed.

-VD-NCIS-VD-NCIS-

Before long, Elena could tell her friends and teammates were going to get along fine. Tony and Jeremy seemed to bond particularly close over movies. Ziva seemed slightly uncomfortable at first, but slowly began to relax.

"Elena?" She heard Alaric ask. She turned around and smiled at her guardian only to have the smile slide off when she saw who was next to Alaric.

She saw the shock on his face as he recognized her before it was replaced with his trademark smirk. "Hello Elena. Long time no see." Damon said.

Elena could feel her friends and teammates staring at her, each for different reasons. Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy for her reaction to seeing Damon and Tony and Ziva for who both Damon and Alaric were.

"More old friends?" She heard Tony ask. She tore her gaze from Damon long enough to nod.

"This is Alaric Saltzman, my old history teacher as well as my guardian, and Damon Salvatore, my ex boyfriends older brother." She explained.

"Why Elena, I'm hurt." Damon said, placing a hand against his heart mockingly. "Here I was thinking we were friends." She just glared at him.

"You two look like more than ex's older brother and brothers ex girlfriend." Tony observed. Elena could've sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What are doing here, Damon?" She asked, ignoring her teammate's comment for now.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said. The two of them stared at each other, each refusing to be the first to break eye contact. They probably would have kept staring at each other if Alaric hadn't decided to intervene, obviously sensing the possible danger brewing.

"Where are you staying, Elena?" He asked. She shrugged, still refusing to break her staring.

"That's what we were going to decide next." Tony said, watching the stare down between Elena and Damon.

"Well, I'd offer to let you three stay with me and Jeremy, but we only have one guest bedroom along with Elena's old room…" Alaric trailed off.

"They can stay with me." Damon cut in, glancing in the others direction.

Elena opened her mouth to object, saying they could find somewhere else, when she was interrupted by her teammates nodding. She sighed in defeat, knowing objecting was useless since their minds were already made up.

She could only hope things wouldn't get any worse from here, but of course that was asking for too much.

-VD-NCIS-VD-NCIS-

**So here's the fourth chapter! Sorry for any OOC, and I'm sorry about how bad the ending is. I tried making it longer, but by doing so I believe I just made it bad. So Elena's once again been reunited with Damon and most of the gang! Next chapter Elena, Tony, and Ziva head to the Boarding House with Damon, which is bound to be interesting.**

**What did you guys think about the Tony/Elena scene here? I got the 'stuffing body parts into cupcakes' thing because I've heard some my friends talk about some My Little Pony fanfiction where one of them, I think it's Pinkie Pie, stuffs body parts into cupcakes. Sorry if I've offended whoever wrote that.**

**I just posted a new story; it's called 'When Future and Past Collide' and it's an Inheritance Cycle/Vampire Diaries crossover. Check it out if it interests you. What would you guys think if I posted another NCIS/Vampire Diaries Crossover or one of two Vampire Diaries fanfics? The fanfics would either be Elena falling in love with a ghost, or a story where Silas brings Alaric back from the dead. Anyway, I'm shutting up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The trip to the Salvatore Boarding House was a big blur to Elena. She stared unseeingly at the trees and familiar buildings as they passed them her mind too caught up in memories she'd sworn she would never revisit, not after she'd left, associated with the Boarding House.

There was the first time her and Stefan had kissed, on the front porch, and where they'd had sex for the first time. It was also the place where she found out she looked exactly like Katherine, and that she was in fact adopted. Where she had found out both Stefan and Damon were vampires.

It had also been where she'd met Damon, and where she had spent a lot of time with him during the summer after Stefan had left. She remembered how on her 18th birthday he had given her the vervain necklace Stefan had given her months ago back, and helped her put it on.

She touched the very necklace, replaying her memories of Stefan. She hadn't thought about Stefan much over the past seven years; sure, she'd wondered from time to time if he was free from Klaus, and what he'd been up to the past couple of years. But her feelings for him had faded a long time ago, and were now a memory. A part of her would always care about him though.

She'd found herself wondering more about Damon as time went on, and wondered how things would play out now that they had met after she'd left abruptly with no explanation or goodbye.

"This is your house?" Tony exclaimed, shaking Elena out of her thoughts. She looked and saw they had arrived at the Boarding House, which Tony was openly gaping at. Ziva too looked surprised at its size.

She could emphasize with their reactions; that had been her first reaction when she'd seen this house.

"Yep. It used to be a Boarding House passed down through the generations but now it's just a house." Damon said walking up and opening the door. "Ladies first." He added with a smirk, gesturing for Elena and Ziva to go first. Elena rolled her eyes slightly and stepped into the house.

Like the rest of town she'd seen, it hadn't changed any. It was still insanely huge with the antique looking furniture. She could easily imagine she was still 17 and stopping by to see either Stefan or Damon.

She heard the door shut and turned to see Damon and Tony had followed them inside. Tony's reaction was similar to the one he'd expressed at the sight of the house.

"Feel free to take any room except for mine and my brother's." Damon said, walking over to the mini car behind one of the couches and pouring himself a drink.

"You have a brother?" Tony asked. Damon nodded. "Is he here?"

Elena looked at Damon, wanting to know the answer as well. She wasn't sure how she would feel if Stefan was indeed here, knowing nothing was the same between them. But she did want to know if he was okay.

"No." Damon said, shaking his head. "He hasn't been here for years, not since he suddenly left town." Elena knew what that was code for: he was still off with Klaus doing who-knows-what.

There were a few minutes of silence, before Ziva broke it by saying she was going to get some sleep and thanks to Damon for letting them stay here. Tony followed soon after, leaving Elena with just Damon.

The brunette watched him as he finished pouring his drink and sat down on one of the couches.

"Are all of your teammates as hot as that Ziva chick?" He asked suddenly. Elena stared, wondering if he was serious. He seemed to be. "So what have you been up to the past seven years?" He continued, changing the subject when she didn't answer.

-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-

Tony had only been asleep a few minutes before he was woken with hushed shouting. He groggily got out of bed, grabbed his gun and holstered it just in case, before slowly creeping outside the room he'd chosen and towards the stairs.

He stopped at the top, where he had a good view of what was going on while still being able to hide so no one spotted him. He recognized the two people shouting as Elena and Damon.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were all right?!" Damon was shouting. "I'd spent the past seven years assuming Klaus had found out you were still alive and killed you!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed a clean break!" Elena shouted back. "And I'd been keeping safe; I haven't seen any sign of Klaus ever since he left with Stefan all those years ago."

Tony blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. Who the hell was this Klaus? What did they mean by 'found out you were still alive'? _Is Elena in some sort of trouble?_ He thought. It sure sounded like it, and he found he didn't like it one bit. And also, who was this Stefan?

"How do you know he hasn't found out about you? I mean, from what I've gathered all of these vampire attacks have been on Naval officers and Marines, which NCIS investigates." Damon continued his voice lower than before. "Not to mention that for all we know my brother went and ratted you out!"

Tony felt his eyebrows rise. Vampires? They were just myths, right? _So why were they talking about them so calmly?_

"I doubt Stefan would do that, besides, if Klaus had found out I was alive, he wouldn't be killing all these people; he would have just killed me the first time he had a chance, which would have been years ago." Elena replied. "And can you please keep it down? I don't want my teammates finding out about vampires and everything else." She added.

He gathered Stefan was Damon's brother, but he still wanted to know who this Klaus guy was and why they kept talking about him killing Elena if he found out she was still alive. He was also curious as to what was the 'everything else' Elena was talking about, and how vampires fit into everything. _Maybe it's some type of gang._ Tony thought. But something in his gut told him otherwise.

Tony sat at the top of the stairs for a few more minutes, but Damon and Elena's voices had died down to where they were inaudible to his ears. He stood up and went back to the room he had chosen and climbed in the bed, trying and failing to fall asleep. Everything he'd overheard kept replaying over in his mind, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to confront Elena about it and find the answers.

At first he'd assumed his worry for the other agent was just on a professional level- after all, they were partners- but slowly began to realize it was more than that. He'd ignored it at first, believing it was nothing because of the feelings he'd had for Ziva, but slowly felt those feelings for the Israeli fade to be replaced by those for Elena.

He shook himself out of those thoughts, knowing nothing could happen because of it, and decided to confront Elena about what he'd overheard in the morning. _As just a concerned co-worker and partner._ He reminded himself. But he had a feeling that was easier said than done.

-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-

**I am so sorry about how long it's taken to get this out! This chapter was extremely hard to write, since I had to try and make the NCIS and Vampire Diaries characters in character. I'm sorry if Damon or anyone is OOC.**

**If you're wondering about my other stories, I'm updating 'Soulmates' and 'Magical Love' next. I'm thinking about starting a new Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries crossover similar to 'Soulmates', but I want to know if you guys want me to update one of my other stories before I start that. Those stories are 'Lurking Danger' (NCIS/VD), 'When Future and Past Collide' (Inheritance Cycle/VD), 'Saviors' (NCIS/VD), and 'Born To Die' (NCIS/VD).**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have a good week, especially after all the depressing stuff on the news last week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! Over a month without an update… I've had a tiny bit of writer's block, started watching Buffy, the school year was ending, a bunch of new crossover ideas wouldn't leave me alone… these are reasons why, though I suppose they're more of excuses instead. I really am sorry, and understand completely if you guys send me flames.**

Chapter 6:

Elena woke up, and for a brief moment had a heart attack at the sight of the Boarding House until she remembered the events of the past 24 hours, with the case and running into everyone- including Damon- again.

She sighed and rolled over, wanting nothing more than to fall back to sleep and hope this was just a dream. Her and Damon's argument last night had drained her, and was probably one of the worst they'd ever had. Then there was being back in the one town she swore to never return to, which just had to have a vampire going around killing Naval officers and Marines.

Knowing she couldn't, she reluctantly threw the covers back and climbed out, quickly getting dressed and holstering her gun before heading downstairs to see the others were awake; Ziva appeared to be on the phone with someone.

She avoided looking at Damon and looked at Tony with a confused expression.

'Boss.' He mouthed, and she nodded in understanding just as Ziva came over.

"Gibbs said him and McGee should be here in a couple of days, and that Abby found some blood other than the victim's on his clothing. She does not know who it belongs to yet though." Ziva said. Elena nodded.

_I wonder who the blood belongs to. _She wondered, knowing it more than likely belonged to whoever the vampire was. She knew it wouldn't be anyone she knew; Stefan was still off with Klaus who knows where, and Caroline was unlikely to kill anyone, as was Damon- now, at least.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Tony asked. Ziva shrugged.

"Interviewing more people, I suspect." She said. "We should probably visit the sheriff too." Ziva added. Elena mentally groaned; she knew now that she wouldn't be able to put off her and Sheriif Forbes' 'talk' for much longer. Ziva began heading for the door, and Tony got up to follow.

Elena briefly glanced at Damon, who spared her the briefest of glances, before she followed her teammates out. She knew she would have to him later and attempt to fix things.

She found Tony waiting outside for her while Ziva was already in a rental car they had gotten later yesterday evening.

"What was the argument last night about?" He asked suddenly when she reached him. Elena halted and glanced at him. _How much did he hear? _She thought in horror. The last thing she needed was her teammates, particularly Tony, who had become one of her best friends over the years, if not more, getting suspicious of Mystic Falls.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said quickly, attempting to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm gently and stopped her.

"I can tell when someone's lying you know." He said. "Who is this Klaus guy? What does he want with you? And what do vampires have to do with everything?" He continued, not giving her a chance to deny the questions as he asked them.

Elena forced her shock down, and prayed like hell it didn't show on her face. _This is bad. Really bad. _A voice in the back of her head said, and she had to agree with it. Forcing herself to stay calm, she quickly ran over the pros and cons of telling him the truth or not.

"Tony." She finally said seriously. "It's nothing. Forget about it, it was a long time ago." She lied before turning away and getting in the car, hoping that would be good enough for him. She had a feeling it wouldn't though.

-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-

They visited the sheriff's office first. Sheriff Forbes quickly ushered them inside her office and shut the door behind them. She opened a desk drawer and pulled out three files. She handed one to each of the three agents.

Elena opened hers and saw it was a case file. She scanned over the autopsy report, and found the cause of death was what else but every pint of blood being drained. _Figured. _She thought; very few murders in this town were ever normal, caused by humans.

"Those are the other cases we've had similar to this one." Sheriff Forbes explained. "Hopefully they'll help you find whoever did this."

"Thank you." Ziva said. "We will let you know what we find." She added before turning and heading for the door. Tony and Elena turned to follow, until Sheriff Forbes' voice stopped them.

"Elena, I'd like to have a word with you. In private." She said. Elena reluctantly halted and turned back to the Sheriff. The brunette stood and waited for the other woman to start, knowing full well this 'talk' had to do with vampires. _This is going to be fun. _She thought.

-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-

Tony shut the door to the Sheriff's office behind him and hesitated, wondering if he should eavesdrop or not. He knew Elena had lied earlier; the whole Klaus and vampires- however they fit in- ordeal wasn't nothing, and wasn't buried in the past. There was something fishy going on, and he wanted to find out what.

Against his better judgment, he put his ear against the door and listened.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" He heard Sheriff Forbes ask.

"No." Elena said.

"Do you think it could be Klaus?" Sheriff Forbes continued.

"I don't know. Why would he do this instead of just killing me outright?"

He heard Sheriff Forbes sigh. "You're right, it doesn't seem like him. I thought all of this was over though. Ever since you left, there hasn't been many vampire attacks."

_So it seems even the sheriff's in on this… whatever it is. _Tony thought.

"Tony, what on earth are you doing?" Ziva hissed at him, causing him to quite eaves dropping long enough to glance at her beside him.

"There's something off with this town, Ziva." He told her quietly, so as to not alert the occupants in the other room of their presence. Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but Tony cut her off. "Just listen."

Giving him a questionable look, Ziva moved closer to the door. Tony put his ear back up against the door and continued listening.

"… ask Damon if he doesn't have any idea who might be doing this." Elena was saying.

"Do you think he will?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"I'm not sure. But there's the chance he may have run into whoever this is in the past- if this vampire has been around for any decent length of time." Elena replied.

Ziva pulled away from the door and looked at Tony, questions and confusion clearly on her face. He too pulled away.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" She asked in a low voice.

He shook his head. "No, but I think it's time we looked into this town's history." He said.

Ziva nodded. "I will give McGee a call when we get finished." She said. "We should probably give Gibbs a call as well."

Tony nodded. _You know you can tell me what you're hiding, right? _He asked Elena mentally, though he knew full well it was impossible for her to hear him. He just hoped that whatever this was, it wasn't as dangerous or deadly as he feared it was.

-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something since I haven't updated in awhile. I'll be trying to get my other stories updated since I'm on summer break (as of yesterday, I'm officially a high schooler) but I have Driver's Ed for at least 3-4 weeks starting Wednesday. Which of my stories do you want updated next?**

**Also, if I start a new story, which idea sounds better? An Iron Fey/Vampire Diaries crossover? A NCIS/Vampire Diaries/Buffy three-way crossover? A Buffy/Vampire Diaries crossover? A Harry Potter/Buffy crossover? Or an Iron Fey/Buffy crossover?**


End file.
